Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Devil's nest
Summary: Fanfic faite avec la coopération d'une copine sur un de nos couples préférés. Attention : yaoi ! [FINIE]
1. Le dangers de l'alcool

**Auteurs** Moi et une copine en coopération  
**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne nous apartient, malheureusement...tout est à Hiromu Arakawa u.u  
**Rating :** on pense que ce sera M alors planquez-vous xD  
**Genre :** Assez drôle et romantique.. si avec le couple qu'on a choisit ça peut encore s'appeler de la romence xD  
**Couple : **un psychopathe et un certain homonculus...on vous laisse deviner huhu ;)

* * *

**Je t'aime, moi non plus**

****

****

**Chapitre 1 : Les dangers de l'alcool xD**

Un bar, la nuit. Des couloirs déserts. Le bruit de chaussures foulant le sol. Un jeune homme brun se promenait dans les couloirs du devil's nest. Malgré l'obscurité, il portait des petites lunettes de soleil rondes qui cachaient ses yeux violets. Il marchait, tout en titubant et en zigzagant, se cognant de temps en temps contre un mur,tentant de regagner sa chambre. Il faut dire qu'il avait bien arrosé l'anniversaire d'une chimère dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom et, il faut dire, il s'en fichait complètement dans le fond…  
Il alla au bout du couloir car sa chambre devait se trouver quelque par là, aussi entra-t-il dans la première chambre au fond à droite et, n'entendant personne à l'intérieur, il se persuada que c'est la sienne.  
Il enleva sa veste, ses bottes, son pantalon et alla se blottir dans les couvertures qui, au passage,étaient chaudes et accueillantes. L'abus d'alcool le plongea dans un profond sommeil agité.

Kimblee avait chaud, horriblement chaud... et affreusement mal à la tête. Il entendit un grognement ensommeillé près de lui et ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à ... un torse parfaitement bien musclé.  
Sa première réaction aurait été de le faire exploser, mais il n'arrivait pas à joindre ses paumes. L'une de ses mains était de l'autre coté de ce torse qui lui faisait face et la deuxième contre son propre torse. Et il ne pouvait pas bouger. La carrure de l'homme était trop importante pour qu'il puisse retirer son bras. Il leva donc la tête pour connaître l'identité de cet intrus et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de Greed. Il venait de trouver une raison de plus pour faire exploser celui qui s'était infiltré dans _sa_ chambre et _son_ lit. Il tenta de se dégager mais, malheureusement, le seul résultat fut que Greed remua dans son sommeil et raffermit sa prise sur lui. Il était désespéré. Il tenta un mouvement brusque qui avait pour but de se dégager de l'étreinte du bel endormit...Un instant...bel endormit ? Il était décidément encore bourré...  
Mais il ne réussit qu'à réveiller Greed qui lui ne s'attendait pas à se trouver contre une matière chaude étant donné que son corps est froid.  
-Kimblee ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?  
-ALORS CA, C'EST LA MEILLEURE ! Qu'est-ce que TU fais dans MON lit ?  
-J'ai dû me tromper de chambre, répondit Greed, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir !  
-Je suis bien, là.  
-Mais moi pas quand tu es là et… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Mais j'observe ton corps, Kim... je n'ai pas le droit ?  
-Non et... Arrête de m'appeler kim !  
Et, sans prévenir, Greed resserra encore plus son étreinte et s'empara des lèvres de l'ex-alchimiste d'état, faisant tourner sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier, jouant avec la sienne, avant que Kimblee le repousse violement, joigne ses mains et les plaque sur son torse.  
Dans la seconde qui suivit, Greed était éparpillé sur les murs de la chambre.  
Greed se reconstitua assez rapidement, mais il restait toujours du sang sur les murs.  
-Sors de ma chambre !  
-Ça t'a pas plus ?  
Il avait toujours sur le visage ce sourire qui exaspérait Kimblee.  
-Dégage !  
Greed se rhabilla alors, lentement, conscient du regard de Kimblee qui le détaillait de bas en haut, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur son fessier avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, prit sur le fait.  
-Je suis beau, hein ?  
-Dégage.  
Greed rit et sortit de la pièce.


	2. Rencontre nocturne

Voilà le chapitre 2 :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre nocturne**

****

Greed resta toute la journée adossé au bar, un verre à la main, souriant, tandis que Kimblee n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la journée, ressassant les évènements de la matinée. Le soir venu, Kimblee décida d'aller prendre l'air et de faire exploser tous ceux qu'il rencontrerait sur son chemin afin de se calmer. Chose qu'il ne put jamais faire car il tomba pour son plus grand malheur sur Greed.  
-Hey, Kim !  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !  
Greed se retrouva bientôt à tapisser les murs.  
-C'était pas très gentil, Kim.  
-Rien ne peut être gentil entre toi et moi, connard.  
-Hum...tu fais allusion à ce matin ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Avoue, t'en veux encore ? C'est pour ça que tu sors que quand le bar est désert et que tu es sûr que la seule personne que tu croiseras, c'est moi ?  
-Cava pas ? Tu te fais des idées !  
-Alors, tu es là pour quoi ?  
-Je...Tu...Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans ma chambre, ce matin ?  
-En fait, je m'étais trompé de chambre, hier soir, et j'ai cru que j'étais dans la mienne...pourtant, tu ne m'as pas chassé quand je me suis couché…  
-Quoi ? Je... je dormais, comment tu veux que je te chasse de ma chambre ? En plus, j'étais bourré !  
-Et pourquoi ce matin, tu n'as pas tenté de te dégager ?  
-J'ai pas arrêté d'essayer.  
Kimblee venait de s'apercevoir que, pendant qu'ils parlaient, Greed s'était avancé et lui avait reculé. Son dos heurta une porte.  
-Si on poursuivait cette conversation dans ma chambre, Kim ?  
Greed passa un bras derrière Kimblee et abaissa la poignée.  
-Qu...Quoi ?  
Greed avançait. Lui reculait. Il était prit au piège. Greed ferma la porte sans se retourner et s'avança vers lui.  
L'ex-alchimiste d'Etat joint se mains et les plaqua contre Greed qui explosa. Profitant de l'occasion, Kimblee courut vers la porte Lorsque Greed lui attrapa les poignets et le maintint au-dessus de sa tête.  
-Tu comptais me fausser compagnie, mon petit Kim ?  
Le souffle chaud de Greed contre sa nuque fit frissonner l'humain.  
Il se débattit tant bien que mal pour essayer d'échapper à l'homoncule, sans succès.  
-Lâche-moi !  
Malgré lui, le ton de sa voix s'était cassé.  
-Tu me supplies ?  
Greed avait rapproché son visage du cou de son prisonnier, conscient de la sensation que son souffle sur la peau de l'ex-alchimiste d'état apportait à ce dernier.  
Kimblee frissonna une fois de plus. Il voulait que Greed le lâche, qu'il le laisse partir, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve...non, un cauchemar. Pas un rêve.  
-Lâche-moi.  
-Si je n'en ai pas envie ?  
-Lâche-moi.  
Greed retournason prisonniersans cependant lui lâcher les poignets. Le fait de se retrouver en face de l'homoncule qui le tenait à sa merci provoqua un frisson qui parcouru le dos de Kimblee.  
-C'est moi ou je t'excite, mon cher Kim ?  
-Que...QUOI ?  
Greed profita que l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat aux cheveux longs ait les lèvres entrouvertes pour y coller les siennes et faire jouer sa langue avec la sienne pendant qu'il le plaquait contre la porte.  
Kimblee se débattit désespérément, voulant échapper à l'Avidité incarnée. Laquelle rompit le baiser et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
-On n'empêche pas l'Avidité d'avoir ce qu'elle veut, Zolf.  
Ca y est, le prénom était sortit.  
-...et ce qu'elle veut, en ce moment, c'est toi !  
Kimblee tenta une ultime fois de se dégager, en vain.  
-Tu es à moi, Zolf. A moi...  
Sur ces mots, il s'empara à nouveau avidement de ses lèvres. Kimblee, malgré lui, se détendit et répondit au baiser. Greed sépara leurs lèvres pour arborer un sourire satisfait. Puis, tout en ouvrant la porte, chuchota à l'oreille de l'humain :  
-La suite une autre fois.  
Kimblee se retrouva donc en dehors de la chambre, en face de la porte de celle-ci. Se retrouvant enfin libre, il retourna dans sa chambre le plus vite possible. Mais une fois dans celle-ci, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré retourner dans celle du brun aux yeux violets, tout en se passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, qui, il n'y avait que quelques seconde de cela, étaient en contact avec celle de l'homoncule.

* * *

- C'est magnon tout plein :')  
- On s'est bien amusées à écrire ce chapitre. :)  
- Tu l'as dit... 'tite review ? 


	3. Fin du commencement

Marchi pour les reviews, ça nous a fait très plaisir n.n

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kimblee se rendit dans la salle principale, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'il entra, son regard se perdit inconsciemment sur Greed qui était installé dans le canapé. Il se secoua intérieurement et gagna le bar, se remplit un verre et le bu lentement, en jetant des coups d'oeils en direction de l'homoncule. Peut importaient les chimères dans la pièce, il ne voyait plus que lui. 

Greed sentait que l'ex-alchimiste l'observait et à vrai dire, cela l'amusait. Kimblee allait enfin lui _appartenir_, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, de minutes…

-Hum, euh…Greed ?

…ou même de secondes.

-Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kim ?

Quelques chimères se retournèrent pour regarder les deux hommes. Kimblee se crispa, jeta un regard noir aux chimères et poursuivit, en fusillant toujours les chimères du regard :

-J'peux te parler ?

-Mais bien sûr _mon_ petit Kim.

Greed se leva et suivit Kimblee. Ce dernier s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et se posta face à l'homoncule.

-Eh bien, Kim, qu'est-ce que tu me _veux_ ?

L'ex alchimiste ne répondit pas, il dévisagea Greed quelques secondes puis l'attrapa au col pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

L'Avidité repoussa Kimblee en affichant un sourire triomphant et tira ce dernier jusque dans sa chambre.

* * *

Kimblee ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et regarda le réveil. 

-Putain, déjà deux heures…

-Tiens, t'es réveillé ?

L'alchimiste leva un peu la tête pour regarder Greed.

-Bien dormi, Kim ?

-Rafraîchis-moi la mémoire, Greed…Je ne me rappelle pas avoir beaucoup dormi…

L'homoncule rit et embrassa Kimblee qui le tirait lentement vers lui.

* * *

Les chimères, qui s'inquiétaient de n'avoir plus vu Greed et Kimblee depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures, s'inquiétèrent encore plus lorsqu'ils réapparurent tous deux, sortants de la même chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. 

THE END gnaaaaaaah xD

* * *

Eh oui c'est déjà fini mais j'en referai sûrement des autres sur nos deux psychopathes :')  
Une 'tite review ? 


End file.
